


The Right Place

by chai_and_coffee



Series: Shallura Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black paladin Shiro, Commander Allura, Coronation Legendary, Established Relationship, F/M, King Shiro, M/M, Melinda Writes Fanfiction, Queen Allura!, Romance, Shallura Week 2018, ShalluraWeek2018, Vows of Love, klance, shallura - Freeform, shalluraweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: “Relax.” Lance said, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips. Keith chased after his lips even after the kiss was cut short, but Lance had gone back to skidding on the floor. “Everything’s going to be fine.”~Everything didn’t feel fine. Keith didn’t see Shiro at all. He had gone to his brother’s room and knocked three times, but there had been no answer. A maid passing by had said that the Black Paladin had gotten early for the ceremony.Ah, yes. There was a specific function in the ceremony where Shiro would pledge his allegiance to Allura as the Head of Voltron. Shiro had a few mandatory things he had to say, and Keith had known that the man was nervous about messing up.Of course, that didn’t stop the bitter taste from entering his mouth as he thought about the ceremony.~written for Shallura Week: legendary | coronation





	The Right Place

“Lance, if you don’t stop running down the halls, I swear to god, I’m going to murder you.” Keith grumbled softly, his tone sharp. 

 

Immediately, his boyfriend stopped and looked at him with a pout on his face that made Keith’s heart twinge with guilt. 

 

“They just—varnished the floors! It’s so slippery!” Lance protested. 

 

Of course, the entire place was abound with excitement. As part of tradition, in order to honor the remaining Alteans, a coronation had to take place. The colony of the hidden Alteans had been found, and had immediately been taken to Earth. 

 

Allura herself had vetted a fancy venue for the ceremony. She had especially taken to the cathedrals they had shown her. Speaking about the Altean Princess, no one had seen her all morning, quite possibly getting ready for the ceremony. 

 

Everyone was ready to see the Princess ascend the throne. Keith, on the other hand, didn’t quite like the mischievous sparkle the Princess got whenever someone brought up the ceremony. Something was going on, and he wasn’t sure if he should feel nervous or scared. 

 

Which perfectly explained why he had snapped at his boyfriend for something silly. At Lance’s pout, Keith’s face relaxed and he sighed, tilting his head. “Sorry.” He murmured sulkily. 

 

At that, Lance’s expression softened as well. He made his way over to his boyfriend, who appeared to be in a dark mood of sorts. “You’ve been like that for the entire morning, and the afternoon. Is there something that I should know?” Lance asked in a surprising display of softness, wrapping his arms around Keith’s torso and snuggling into the warmth. 

 

“I just..” Keith found it very hard to keep his sulky mood when he had a gorgeous boy hugging him tightly. “…feel off about this. For some reason.”

 

“You’re worried about Allura getting crowned queen? You’re worse than Shiro!” Lance teased softly. “He’s so worried that because she’s becoming queen, she won’t have enough time for him.”

 

“I mean—yeah. I don’t want that for Shiro. You saw how he was when he had to lose Adam for the second time. I don’t want him to have to go through that again.” Keith huffed silently, his eyes narrowing at the thought of the Altean Princess causing harm to his brother. 

 

A thumb gently pressed down on his chin and forced Keith to look at his shorter boyfriend. “I don’t think you’re being rational. Adam left Shiro twice, both of his own accord. Have you seen the way Allura looks at your brother? She’s a freaking space alien, and she looks at him as if he’s the best thing since sliced bread. I think you’re taking out your anger on her because you’re scared she’s going to take Shiro away from you.”

 

Damn Lance and his ability to see through him. Keith huffed, and that was answer enough for his boyfriend.

 

“Relax.” Lance said, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips. Keith chased after his lips even after the kiss was cut short, but Lance had gone back to skidding on the floor. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

 

~

 

Everything didn’t feel fine. Keith didn’t see Shiro at all. He had gone to his brother’s room and knocked three times, but there had been no answer. A maid passing by had said that the Black Paladin had gotten early for the ceremony. 

 

Ah, yes. There was a specific function in the ceremony where Shiro would pledge his allegiance to Allura as the Head of Voltron. Shiro had a few mandatory things he had to say, and Keith had known that the man was nervous about messing up. 

 

Of course, that didn’t stop the bitter taste from entering his mouth as he thought about the ceremony. 

 

It wasn’t the fact that Shiro and Allura were in a relationship, no. He was very happy for them, and was one of the people who had pushed the two idiots to get together in the first place. No, it was more of the thought of Allura hurting his brother. If she was going to be Queen, then where was she going to go? Would she leave Shiro on Earth? Would her people become her priority? What would happen? And as much as Keith loved the alien princess like a sister, if she hurt his brother, he would lose it.

 

Of course, if Lance knew what was going on, he would brush it off and say that Keith was simply bitter about the fact that he had to dress up nicely for the occasion, which was partly true. 

 

Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Romelle joined him in frontmost church pew. “We didn’t miss anything, did we?” Hunk asked, his expression worried, but relaxed when Keith shook his head no. 

 

Little by little, people trickled in, and before long, the cathedral was packed with people on the pews. Of course, this wasn’t everyone, only close friends and a few civilians were allowed to attend the ceremony. The rest were waiting outside to see the Queen. 

 

“Oh! Here she comes!” Pidge said as the doors opened. 

 

“She looks beautiful.” Romelle murmured under her breath. 

 

It was true. She looked like a goddess, wearing a long bodice of gold. It was like a waterfall, glittering and sparkling the most at the top, before slowly trickling down into the long train behind her. Her hair sparkled like the moon itself, done up in an elaborate hairdo that added volume. Her eyes were the bluest they had been, reminding the paladins of coastal ocean waters. And a mischievous little smirk decorated her plum lips. 

 

Allura walked elegantly down the aisle, the audience holding their breaths. They watched as the Altean Princess gently placed her hand in Coran’s, who as her advisor and closest family member, would be coronating her. 

 

They watched as Coran simply took her circlet off, and placed the crown on her head. 

 

A murmur of confusion ran through the audience. Was that it?

 

Allura turned to the audience, still wearing that smile. “What most of you do not know, is that I was crowned Queen, right before Altea fell. My father rescinded his ownership of the crown and handed the rule to me, right before I was placed in sleep for 10,000 years.” She said. 

 

Princess Allura had been Queen Allura this entire time? Then what was the point of holding such a lavish ceremony if she was already the rightful leader?

“The ceremony today is not for me.” She said.

 

Then who?

 

The collective silent question was answered by a strong voice ringing out. “My queen. You called for me?”

 

Shiro stood there, wearing the same little smirk that his girlfriend wore. He looked…like an Altean knight. He wore a formal version of the Paladin armor, a sword hanging at his belt, his shoulders broad and strong. 

 

“State your purpose.” She said. 

 

“My name is Takashi Shirogane. Black Paladin of Voltron, Co-Commander of the ATLAS. Son to Daisuke Shirogane and Sora Shirogane. Brother to Sara Shirogane and Keith Kogane.” He stated formally, taking a step forwards.

 

“Continue.”

 

“I stand here, before you, humbling myself.” Another step from Shiro.

 

“Why, dear sir?” Allura tilted her head, and everyone could see Shiro fighting a small little laugh at the gesture. 

 

“When I was young, my mother told me about the legendary sun and the moon, of how they were two that were destined to be together. I have seen the legendary sun in you to complete me, the moon.”

 

Ah, so that explains why she was dressed in gold, and he was in silver. 

 

“You ask for my hand?” She asked as he took another step.

 

“I ask for all of you. I ask for your joys, your woes. I ask that I be beside you, to wipe your tears, to hold your hand, to kiss you tenderly and sweetly, to stop you from doing reckless things in battle.” He said the last part with a roll of his eyes, and no one could stifle the collective laugh that was heard in the chapel.

 

“You think you are worthy?” She asked, her eyes sparkling as he took another step, then lowered himself onto one knee, right before her. 

 

“I am not, no. But I am, and always will be your paladin, your knight, and your obedient servant.” He said. 

 

“Rise.” She commanded, her slender fingers gently lifting up his ducked head to meet hers. “Rise, my paladin, my knight, the holder of my heart…my king.” 

 

A gasp ran through the room as Shiro gently took Allura’s hand and came to stand beside her. 

 

“Do you, Takashi Shirogane, accept your position as the Queen’s consort, thereby becoming King of Altea?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Do you swear to you, your Queen, and your people?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

His voice was victorious, ringing out in a strong timbre. 

 

“I present to you,” Allura began. “My paladin, my husband, King Takashi Shirogane!” She laughed, and immediately squeaked when a beaming Shiro yanked her into a kiss that left her breathless and pink. 

 

Everyone surged up to greet the couple and rulers, and as much as Keith was apprehensive about this entire thing, he knew that the Kingship was right for Shiro.

 

And the combination of a coronation and a wedding was simply legendary. 

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry that the last installment was so late, life got so hectic, I'm so sorry! Hope this made up for my perfunctory tardiness. 
> 
> Leave a comment, tell me what you thought!
> 
> Drop a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Catch me on tumblr: @chai-and-coffee


End file.
